Come Crying to Me
by potterfan36041
Summary: When Kimberly's world gets turned upside down yet again, she has no choice but to call one man. Will he help or will he just let her life continue down this dark and scary road?
1. Chapter 1

He had always told her that he would always be there, that she could call him no matter what if was for, whether it was big or small. As she sat in a hospital chair staring at her cell phone, she wondered if she really could do that. Would he understand? Would he even come to her considering all the things that they had gone through? It had been so long since she had even considered doing that. She had a family, a husband and two kids, but sadly she couldn't call her husband, not for this and the only person that popped into her mind was him.

"Tommy?" Kim asked as she heard the phone be picked up. It was 5 o'clock in the morning in Maryland and she was just hoping that he would not be too mad with her for calling him at this time of morning.

"Do you know what time of morning it is?" Tommy asked, clearly not awake yet, as he had not realized who was calling him.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I need to ask you for a favor," Kim said as Tommy sat up and looked over to his side and saw Hayley calmly sleeping. He did not want to wake her up, but he was sure that this conversation was going to take awhile. Most of his conversations with Kim nowadays did, it seemed that when she called him, she really was desperate for help.

"What kind of favor Kimberly?" Tommy asked as Kim gulped.

"A place for my kids to stay," Kim said as Tommy was suddenly wide awake and staring at the phone. He had expected a small loan or maybe even help with her husband, but not this. Not something that he was not sure that he could handle without having things turn out badly for their feeble friendship. "I can't take them back home, Tommy."

"Kim, what's going on?" Tommy asked as he pushed himself out of bed and walked over to the window.

"He hit Jessie tonight and he broke her arm. I can't take them home to that, I've filed for divorce, but I need to get them out of here. They are working on a restraining order as we speak, but I'm afraid if I keep them around here that he'll just do it again. I'll have to stay until the charges are brought up to court and the divorce is settled, but that should only take a couple of months at most," Kim blurted out as Tommy let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He knew that he was going to say yes, but he wanted to make sure that he was the only person that could do this.

"None of the others could do this?" Tommy asked as Kim thought about it. In all reality, Jason and Trini could take them in, but they had two children of their own and they just didn't need the extra kids, especially with Trini being pregnant again. Most of the other rangers were in the same boat with children of their own; Tommy was the only one that didn't have kids and he had the room to take care of them.

"I don't want to stress Trini out right now, otherwise I'd send them to be with her and Jase. I just don't know who else to turn to," Kim said as Tommy squinted his eyes closed. He could not turn her away because he knew that if he did some bad things might happen to them.

"How soon do you want to send them out?" Tommy asked as Kim looked over at the nurse who was standing beside her and held up one finger to let her know that this was not going to be a long phone call.

"As soon as you can take them, Tommy," Kim said as Tommy nodded. He had felt that would be the answer, but he still didn't want to hear it.

"How about next Friday?" Tommy said as it was going to be a long weekend and he could attempt to get them settled in and in the meantime he could get Hayley used to the idea that he was going to be taking care of some of his ex-girlfriend's kids.

"Thank you, you have no idea what you're doing for me," Kim said as Tommy barely nodded as he felt a pair of arms slip around him. "I need to go, I'll call you later to work out the details. Thank you, so much."  
"Okay, bye Kim," Tommy said as he hung up the phone and looked back at Hayley. He could not believe that he had just agreed to this, but part of the reason was because he knew that she was trying to do what was best for her family. The best thing that she could think of was to get her kids out now and she would come whenever she got the chance.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked as Tommy turned around to face her and gave her a strong hug. They had been friends for a long time and had recently decided to just try dating and see how it went. Now they were either at his house or hers most nights, it was rare for them to be alone now.

"Kim's husband hit their little girl tonight," Tommy said as Hayley stared up at him. She knew all about Kim and the other rangers; she even knew about Kim's abusive husband, but this was the first time that she had heard of the kids getting hit. "She's already got the divorce paperwork, but there is going to be a court battle for the kids. I can only imagine that she is going to try to get sole custody of the kids. She's going to send them out here to live with me for a little while, while all of that goes on."

"You're taking in her kids?" Hayley asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. "So I guess this means no more spending the night at my place?"

"Yeah and I don't know how well Kim will take to the idea of the two of us being together with her kids here," Tommy said as Hayley looked up at him. "I'm going to have to tell her about our relationship. I want to help…so we might just have to have a couple of lonely weeks."

"I'm sure she appreciates it Tommy," Hayley said as she pulled him back over to his bed. "Let's get back to sleep and you can worry about this tomorrow, when you're more awake."

"Yeah," Tommy said as Hayley crawled in and he crawled in behind her and settled his arms around her. He was not quite sure how he was going to deal with all of this, but he would. He had told her that she could call him if she ever needed anything and now she had. He just hoped that this would not be something that he would regret. He was not sure that he could lose Hayley, especially if some old feelings resurfaced like they tended to do when the two of them were around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, I don't understand, why aren't you coming with us?" Jessica asked as Kim squatted down to where she was closer to her height. The kids absolutely hated the idea of being sent off to some strange man that they didn't know. They generally didn't take to men that well, considering how their father was, but she had no other choice. Tommy was the best bet that they would have to be safe. She knew that if Jeremy tried anything tricky that not only would Tommy probably put him in the hospital, he would probably second guess even attempting to get shared custody.

"I'm gonna be out there in a couple of weeks, sweetie. I've got to take care of some things here and I promise you that Tommy is a really nice guy. I'm sure that he'll be more than willing to play with the both of you," Kim said as Jessica barely nodded and she gave her and Austin a bear hug. "Watch after your little brother. Tommy is going to pick you up from the plane. Make sure you don't lose the picture I gave you."

"All right, Mama," Jessica said as Kim looked up at the flight attendant, who smiled down at the three of them.

"Come on kids, we're going to have a fun time," the flight attendant said as she grabbed each of their hands and they started walking towards the plane.

"Bye Mama!" Austin called back as he skipped along, not fully understanding what was going on here. Kim watched as they disappeared down the ramp and she merely closed her eyes and tried to block it all out.

The last week had been hell for her. The restraining order had gone through and Jeremy had been removed from their home. The divorce papers had been signed, but now they had to fight for the kids and although her lawyer had said that there was nothing to worry about, she still didn't feel so good about it. The fact was that she had known that he was abusive for awhile and things had just gotten worse when she filed for divorce. The straw that broke the camel's back was when he hit Jessie, for no reason other than she looked at him wrong. She knew that she had to get them out of there and she was happy that Tommy had agreed to take them in. She already had the house up for sale and with any luck it would be sold before the custody case was over and she would be able to pick up and move to California.

* * *

"What do they look like again?" Hayley asked as Tommy passed her the picture that Kim had sent him last Christmas. "They're cute kids Tommy."

"I knew they would be, Kim isn't that bad looking herself," Tommy said as Hayley just shook her head. She knew that Tommy had never fully gotten over Kim, even if he insisted that he was ready to move on with his life. She knew otherwise and she knew that this relationship might not last much longer than her arriving in California, but he deserved to have a chance at happiness.

"Tommy!" Austin yelled at the top of his lungs as Tommy looked around and saw the three year old barreling towards him and he threw his arms around Tommy's legs before Tommy could even react.

"Are you Tommy Oliver?" the flight attendant asked as Tommy nodded his head yes as he picked Austin up and sat him on his shoulders. He was a bundle of energy from what Tommy could tell and he couldn't help but be reminded of Kim. "Well, I guess they are safe with you then. Have a good time."

"Hey Jessie," Tommy said as Jessica gave him a weary look and then walked over to Hayley and grabbed her hand. She was painfully shy at times and right now was one of those times.

"Jessie, say hey," Austin said as he bounced on Tommy's shoulders.

"Hey," Jessie whispered to the floor as she rubbed the toe of her sneaker into the carpet.

"I'll get their bags, you go ahead and take them home," Hayley said as she gently forced Jessica to let go of her hand and Tommy lifted Austin back off his shoulders and grabbed both of their hands.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tommy asked as Jessie gave him a wide eyed stare. Their father had never asked them what they wanted to do, he always did what he thought was best.

"I wanna play Power Rangers!" Austin yelled as he pretended to kick a bad guy and Tommy could not help but chuckle. It was a good thing that there was not a current threat to the Earth, because he knew it was just his luck that he would get pulled into that mess

"I wanna play Barbie," Jessie said as Tommy looked down at her and nodded. He could tell that the little girl needed some help warming up to others and if it meant that he had to play Barbie with her, he would. "But they're all in my suitcase, so I guess I can't."

"We'll have that by the time you get home, but first we need to go by the store," Tommy said as they stared at him. "I don't know what kids eat, you have to forgive me."

"Mama just fixes us chicken and corn dogs and macaroni and hot dogs and rice and…" Austin babbled as Tommy just shook his head. He had all of that at home, but he wanted to get a chance to see how they were going to be with just him. Austin seemed to have the personality to get along with about anyone, but Jessie seemed different. There seemed to be more to her story than Kim had let on.

"There anything that you like Jessie?" Tommy asked as she looked up at him and shrugged. Her little arm looked so pathetic in the cast and sling. He could tell that it had been a rough hit and he was surprised that she had not suffered any worse.

"…and green beans and potatoes and sometimes these fried things, what are they Jessie?" Austin asked as Tommy and Jessie both looked at him.

"Okra?" Jessie asked as Austin shook his head no.

"It's like this," Austin said as he drew a circle with his fingers and Jessie just shrugged. "You really like them."

"I can't think of it," Jessie said as Austin just shook his head and Tommy just watched as the two of them bickered. The thought of taking them to Wal-Mart almost scared him, but he was sure that it would become a weekly activity and he might as well just jump into this headfirst.

"Okay guys, jump on in," Tommy said as Jessie scrambled up into the back seat of his jeep and he picked Austin up and placed him down on the seat and then buckled him up. "You got it Jessie?"

"Yeah," Jessie said as she managed to buckle herself into the car.

"Tommy, when's Mama going to get here?" Austin asked as Tommy jumped into the driver's seat and looked back at him.

"She said she was going to try to be here in a couple of weeks," Tommy said as Jessie looked over at him.

"How long is a couple of weeks?" Austin asked as Tommy ruffled his hair and just shook his head.

"Two Mondays from now, if she can," Tommy said as Austin's lower lip started to tremble. "I promise she's going to be here soon enough."

"No, she's gonna leave like Daddy," Austin said as a tear rolled down his cheek and Tommy just shook his head no. "Yes, she is."

"No, I'll let you call Mama when we get home, I promise that she is coming out here as soon as she can," Tommy said as Austin just nodded his head as he sniffled. Jessie had already known that this was coming and although she didn't understand this much better, she knew that her mama was going to be out here soon enough. She knew that she just wouldn't leave them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's my room?" Austin asked as he ran in the front door as Tommy followed him with a couple of bags of groceries. Jessie was taking everything in slowly and Tommy didn't know what to think of it. He was going to have to ask Kim how to deal with Jessie, but he was sure that they would get along well enough given some time.

"Upstairs," Tommy said as the boy scrambled up the stairs and Jessie followed him as Tommy quickly emptied out the bags of groceries before running up the stairs. He could tell that Hayley had been by as their suitcases were sitting in their respective rooms, although neither of them were in there. "Jessie! Austin!"

"In here!" Jessie yelled from his room as Tommy opened the door and saw the both of them jumping on his bed and he just smiled.

"Come on, let's eat supper, then both of you need to get to bed," Tommy said as they looked over at him.

"When can we call Mama?" Austin asked as he grabbed Tommy's hand and then all started walking back downstairs.

"After supper," Tommy said as Austin nodded.

"What about a bath?" Jessie asked as Tommy looked over at her and realized that Kim probably still helped the both of them take baths and there was really no choice about Austin, he could only imagine what he would do alone and now that Jessie had the cast, she needed help as well.

"After you call your mom," Tommy said as Jessie nodded and she ran ahead and pulled herself up into his big chair and began rocking back and forth. "Go play with Jessie, okay?"

"Okay, Tommy," Austin said as he ran after Jessie and Tommy walked into the kitchen and began looking around for the macaroni and cheese. From what he had gathered, the both of them loved macaroni and cheese and corndogs, which was definitely simple enough and it was something that he could eat as well. In about twenty minutes the food was done and he could hear the two of them playing in the living room, so he did not have to worry.

"Supper's ready," Tommy announced as the both of them sprinted past him. He was sure that they were starving, especially after the time change, it couldn't be fun for the two of them.

"Tommy, can you cut up my corn dog?" Austin asked as he sat on his knees and picked up the fork that was well oversized for his little hands.

"Yeah, Jessie, can you handle yours?" Tommy asked as he began cutting Austin's food into more manageable bites. Jessie had already put some ketchup on her plate and then squirted some on Austin's plate as well. She had been watching after her brother since he was born and although her father had hit her mother more than once, she had only been hit one time, when she was defending her brother.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?" Austin asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. "Can we go to the park?"

"We'll see," Tommy said as Austin nodded and started happily eating at his food. Jessie quietly ate her own as Tommy watched the both of them. He was not anywhere near hungry yet, but he had his food sitting in front of him any way. He would eat it after he got them to bed and had had a long talk with Kim.

"Mama always takes us to the park on Saturday," Austin mentioned as Tommy looked over at the little boy. He could understand why Kim had said that he was a little bit like her. He was going to keep on about something until he got his way, not that going to the park was a bad thing. It was just a little bit out of his normal routine.

"We'll see," Tommy said again as Austin sighed and Jessie looked over at Tommy.

"He won't stop until you say we'll go," Jessie said as Tommy smiled over at her and barely nodded.

"Your mom was the same way. She begged me to do things and she didn't stop until I agreed," Tommy said as Jessie looked over at him. She knew that Tommy was one of her mom's friends, but it seemed like they were something more, at one time.

"So why aren't you our daddy?" Austin asked as Jessie and Tommy both looked over at him in shock. "You love Mama, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he decided it best to stick with honesty. He knew from experience that kids could tell when you were lying much better than adults. "But we're only friends."

"I don't think so," Austin said as he looked up at Tommy and just shook his head. "You still love Mama."  
"I do, but it's not the same," Tommy said as Austin just shook his head.

"Austin, Mama said that Tommy was a friend, so of course he loves her. Friends love each other," Jessie said, trying to keep her brother from picking at Tommy all night. The poor man knew nothing of kids and now he suddenly had a six year old and a three year old living with him.

"Okay, Jessie," Austin said as he looked between Tommy and Jessie. They both could tell that he would come back to this later and Tommy had a feeling it would probably be when Kim would be there.

"Where am I going to go to school?" Jessie asked as Tommy looked over at her.

"Reefside elementary, it's on my way to work, so I'll drop you off and Hayley will pick you up in the afternoon's," Tommy said as Jessie nodded. He could tell that that had been a concern of hers, especially considering how much her life had been turned upside down in the last week.

"Will people like me there?" Jessie asked as Tommy's eyes filled with concern as the little girl stared at her plate. He had no clue why she would think that the kids wouldn't like her there.

"I'm sure they will," Tommy said as Jessie looked up at him and he felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest. He had never seen a kid look so desperate to be accepted. He could not help himself as he stood and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She at first pulled away from him, but after a moment she threw her arms around him and sniffled as she cried. "Hey, it's going to be fine."

"I don't like meeting new people," Jessie said as Tommy squatted down and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm new and you're not doing that bad," Tommy said as Jessie nodded but she still looked scared to death. "Maybe when we go to the park tomorrow we'll meet some of the kids in your class."

"Maybe," Jessie said with a small smile as Tommy gave her another squeeze.

"Adda girl, go ahead and finish up your food and then we'll call your mom," Tommy said as he looked back over at Austin, who had somehow managed to get some of the macaroni in his hair.

"I'm done!" Austin sang out as Tommy looked over at his clean plate and then walked over and picked the macaroni out of his hair. "Can I call Mama now?"

"Yeah, we'll go call her while Jessie finishes up," Tommy said as Austin jumped down from his chair and started to run out of the room, but Tommy caught him and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Mama!" Austin yelled as he heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hey sweetie, how did you like the plane?" Kim asked as she sat down in the kitchen and began filing through the papers that her lawyer had given her today. She had already filled out more than half of them, but she did not have to strength to fill out anymore.

"It was great! The plane was like swoosh and the lady gave me some wings and Tommy he's really nice, he's taking us to the park tomorrow!" Austin exclaimed as Kim shook her head. Poor Tommy had gotten more than he bargained for with Austin. "When are you coming out here?"

"It's going to be a couple of weeks, but I promise I'll be out there as soon as I can," Kim said as Austin finally stopped bouncing on the bed and sat down next to Tommy as he got quiet. "It's the soonest I can come baby."

"But you are going to come, right?" Austin asked as Kim let out a sigh. Austin didn't really know how Jeremy was and he didn't understand why they had to leave. Kim just couldn't risk him growing up in that and knowing that there was a good chance he would act the same way.

"Yes, I'm going to come baby, I promise," Kim said as Austin looked up at Tommy.

"And we'll be a family?" Austin asked as Kim gave the phone a confused look. She wondered why he was talking about family so soon. "You, me, Jessie, and Tommy?"

"Tommy is just a friend, Austin," Kim said gently as Austin looked up at him and just shook his head that that was not true.

"No, he's not. He's like the daddy," Austin said as Tommy froze and Kim closed her eyes. She did not want to break her son's dream, but Tommy was in a relationship and this was just a favor to her, nothing more. After the divorce, Tommy would not be anything more than a friend.

"Austin, he's just a friend," Kim said as Austin again shook his head no. "Is Tommy there?"

"Yeah, he's right here," Austin said as he handed Tommy the phone and jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, with Tommy hot on his heels.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. He's having a hard time figuring out that Jeremy isn't going to be around anymore. Jessie taking it a little bit better, but not much," Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"I'm going to let you talk to her, once I have chased the little hellion down," Tommy said as Kim laughed. "Then we have to talk later on tonight. I think there are some things that you left out about your kids."

"Okay," Kim said as Tommy handed off the phone to Jessie and then ran after Austin, who was now jumping up and down on the couch. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Mama," Jessie said as Kim heard her let out a sigh.

"How was the flight?" Kim asked, as she was sure that she would not get the same description from her as she got from Austin a few minutes earlier. Jessie was generally more calm about things that Austin found absolutely fascinating.

"It was all right. The flight lady was nice and Tommy is nice too. He's takings us to the park tomorrow and he's going to help me meet some of the kids that are my age," Jessie said as Kim nodded. Jessie did not like meeting new people, although once she got to know them, she was a completely different kid. "Mama, why isn't he our daddy?"

"Because your mama was stupid," Kim said as Jessie nodded her head that she agreed as well. "You'll have a good daddy one day, I promise."

"Okay," Jessie said as Kim hoped that she could keep that promise to them. "Well, I'm gonna go, Tommy's going to give us a bath and then we're going to bed."

"Okay sweetie, good night," Kim said as she heard the phone click on the other side and she let out a sigh. The fact that both of her children were already taking to Tommy well was good, but she just had this feeling that this was going to spell utter disaster for the two of them only being friends. Her kids were not going to want to leave him, especially when he was the only man that they had ever known to give them a stable life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Tommy," Kim said as she picked up the phone a couple of hours later and heard him let out a sigh. "How bad were they?"

"They aren't bad kids, Kim. They're just kids and Austin seems to have about twice the normal amount of energy, but he's a sweet kid," Tommy said as Kim smiled. She could tell that Tommy was already taken by the kids, but he had always liked kids, so it didn't surprise her. It was just in his nature to take care of people that needed it.

"I'm so sorry about what he said," Kim said as Tommy chuckled.

"He had already asked why I wasn't their dad," Tommy said as Kim sat there in horrified shock. "He needs a dad, Kim and he's just trying to figure it all out. It's got to be hard for a three year old."

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough on them. Austin cried for Jeremy the first three nights that he wasn't there, Jessie really hasn't said anything about it," Kim said as she noticed the silence. "What's going on with Jess?"

"Kim, I'm not sure, to be honest. She just seems like she's afraid to get to know people," Tommy said as Kim looked down at the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jeremy scared away a lot of her friends and their parents weren't exactly too happy when they found out he was abusive. Of course the most they ever did was say that their kids couldn't see her anymore. She's a really sweet girl, but she's had it rough Tommy and I don't think I realized how bad it was until she said that she was happy to move to California, then she would have friends," Kim all but sobbed as Tommy sat on his bed in astonishment. "I'm such a horrible mother."

"No, Kim, you're not. These kids love you to death and yeah, Jeremy hasn't been the greatest father, but they have you," Tommy said as he heard what sounded like a door being broken down. "What was that?"

"Shit," Kim muttered as she rolled off her bed and under it. "He must have gotten the motion for my having sole custody. Stay on the phone, okay?"

"Okay," Tommy said as he heard things being thrown around and eventually heard Kim let out a shriek as she dropped the phone. "No…"

"Jeremy, let me go," Kim said as she looked up at him as he pinned her against the wall.

"You are trying to take my kids away from me!" Jeremy yelled as he slapped her to the floor and she landed there and let out a groan as she pushed herself back up. Most nights she didn't fight back, it was easier that way, but tonight she felt different. She was tired of getting run over and she knew that it was time to make a stand.

"You don't deserve them and I won't let you turn Austin into a monster!" Kim yelled as he lunged for her again and she kneed him in the stomach.

In the mean time Tommy had run downstairs and was opening the hatch in his kitchen. He could hear it getting worse and he had a feeling in his stomach that this might be the time that Jeremy actually killed her. She had told him that he usually left her alone after he hit her, but tonight seemed much different. He had punched in the teleportation code before he knew what he was doing and the pressed his 'watch' and soon found himself standing in Kim's living room.

"Where are they?" Jeremy roared as Kim looked up at him with defiance. She was not going to tell him where they were, no matter what. She was not going to give him an opportunity to go and do anything to them.

"Hey asshole, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Tommy asked as he appeared in the door frame and they both looked back at him. He was pissed and Kim could see it in his eyes. She had known that if Tommy ever heard it, he probably wouldn't be able to stand it, that's why she hadn't called him before. She didn't want for Jeremy to be physically injured.

"Leave, this is none of your business Tommy," Jeremy said as he grabbed Kim by the throat and held her against the wall. That was when something inside of Tommy snapped and he had crossed the room in a few steps and had Jeremy on the ground before he knew what had happened.

"Get out," Tommy said as he stood between the two of them and glared as Jeremy.

"This is my house and she's my wife. So you are the one that needs to get out," Jeremy said as Tommy squared his shoulders to him and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to see you try," Tommy said as Jeremy aimed a punch at his head, which Tommy caught and then flipped him over. "Now, I will only say this one more time, get out."

"It's my house," Jeremy said as Tommy looked back at Kim for a moment.

"You might want to call the ambulance," Tommy said as Kim just stared at him as Jeremy kneed him and Tommy then slung him across the room. "And the police."

"Okay," Kim said as she reached for the phone as Jeremy stood up and charged towards Kim, but Tommy grabbed him and quickly had him pinned against the wall. "Yes I would like to report a civil disturbance at 1900 West Pine."

"Do we need to send only the police?" the man asked as watched Jeremy slam Tommy against the wall and Tommy then quietly pried his arm away before throwing him to the ground.

"An ambulance as well please," Kim said as Jeremy pulled out a knife and Tommy froze for a moment as he thought of the best way to the knife away from him.

"Please stay on the phone until one unit arrives," the man said as Kim turned around and saw Jeremy with a knife across Tommy's throat and she dropped the phone.

"Don't Jeremy, don't kill him," Kim said as she faintly heard the operator say ma'am, but ignored it. She could not lose Tommy, he was the one man that she had always been able to depend on.

"Where are my kids?" Jeremy asked as Tommy slowly moved his hand towards Jeremy's arm. He knew that he would only have one chance to get out of this and he must wait for the opportune moment.

"I sent them to California," Kim said, honestly, as Jeremy loosened the grip on his knife and Tommy then took the chance to quickly snatch away his arm and pin the man to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no worse for wear," Tommy said as Jeremy struggled to stand up as Tommy sat on him. "You're not going anywhere until the police arrive. Got that?"

"You son of a bitch!" Jeremy yelled as Tommy dug his foot into his side. "He's the one you're leaving me for?"

"No, I'm leaving you because of you, not because of any other man," Kim said as she heard the siren and went to the front door, which to her dismay was torn off the hinges.

"Ma'am we were called for a civil disturbance," Officer Williams said as Kim nodded for him to follow her. "Will you be pressing charges?"

"Yes," Kim said as they walked through her home to the bedroom, where Tommy still had Jeremy firmly pinned to the floor. "My husband already has a restraining order that states he cannot come within five hundred feet of me or our children."

"Which one is your husband?" Officer Williams asked as Jeremy again struggled to stand up and Tommy pressed his face against the floor.

"The one having his face pushed into the floor," Kim said as Officer Williams nodded. He had figured as much, but he just wanted to make sure.

"I'll take him from here," Officer Williams said as he cuffed him and Tommy then stood up. "I am going to need to get a testimony from the both of you."

"You may want to take him to the hospital first," Tommy said as he could tell that his left shoulder had somehow popped out of place.

"I assume that would be the ambulance?" Officer Williams asked as the sirens pulled up outside the house and the medics ran for the front door. "I'll take care of it and then I'll come back to get your testimony."

"The son of a bitch stole my wife!" Jeremy yelled as Tommy let out a sigh and then looked down at Kim, who looked close to the verge of tears.

"Come here," Tommy whispered as she looked over at him and then walked over and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," Kim whispered as he gently rubbed her back and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"So did I," Tommy whispered back as she just clung to him.

"Who's with the kids?" Kim whispered as Tommy gave her a guilty look. "Tommy…"

"I'm sure they're fine, they were both wiped out by the time I got them down," Tommy said as Kim nodded and Officer Williams walked back into the room and let out a soft cough, which caused them both to look over at him.

"Now, Mrs. Wallace, would you please describe what happened," Officer Williams said as Kim looked up at Tommy and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was on the phone with my mother and I heard what sounded like a door being broke down. I rolled under the bed, hoping that whoever it was would just want to ransack the house and leave me alone. Jeremy found me and pulled me out from under the bed. He then started asking about where are kids were and why was I taking them away from him. He hit me a couple of times and then Tommy came out of the bathroom and saw him."

"I kinda lost it, I don't really remember what I did, all I know was that I had him sitting on the floor by the end of it," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. She knew that Tommy really had held himself back, whether that was a conscious decision, she was not sure.

"Jeremy held a knife to his throat and somehow you got away and put him on the floor, that was where you came in," Kim said as Officer Williams barely nodded.

"Now Tommy, why are you here? According to Mr. Wallace you live in California," Officer Williams said as Tommy nodded. He had to think quickly or he was going to be in a pile of shit. It was a good thing that he was an experienced liar and had had to convince more people than he could count that nothing had happened, he just happened to go missing every time a monster attacked, but it could all be explained away by Juice Bar or the park or whatever place he was not at that no one would ask about.

"I was just visiting some family in New Jersey, so I thought I'd come down and visit for a day," Tommy said as Officer Williams nodded.

"Mrs. Wallace, we are going to put you up in a hotel for the night while we try to determine if there was any other reason for this attack. We would be more than happy to let you stay with her Mr. Oliver," Officer Williams said as Tommy nodded. "I will call back in a few days, to see how things are going. How long will you be staying?"

"I fly out in the morning," Tommy said as Officer Williams nodded.

"Well thank you any ways, now if the two of you will follow me to the Holiday Inn, I'd like to get you set up for the night," Officer Williams said as Kim grabbed her cell phone and purse before being ushered out of the house by Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks again," Kim said as they walked into the hotel room and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She missed being able to do this, she missed having Tommy as a friend. There was so much that she had given up for Jeremy and it had not been worth everything that she had got through, but she loved her kids and couldn't imagine a life without them. That was the one good thing that had come out of their marriage and she'd be damned if he messed it up. "I'm sorry that I have caused all of this. I promise when I come out to California, it'll be different. You won't have to worry about anything like this, I'll take care of the kids and keep Jeremy away."

"Don't worry about it Kim, do what you have to do here and then we'll figure out what's going to happen in Cali," Tommy said as Kim nodded. "Do you want me to go ahead and teleport back and then you can just call me from your cell?"

"Is there any way I could see them?" Kim asked as Tommy held out his hand and she looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can just teleport you back here. My communicator stores all the coordinates of locations from where it teleports for a day, so as long as I send you back before dawn, you'll be good," Tommy said as Kim smiled and they both disappeared into the night. "Is there anything else I need to know about them?"

"Not really, Austin's favorite game to play is Power Rangers and Jessie loves her Barbie's but she'll play along with Austin if he really insists," Kim said as they walked upstairs and Tommy placed a finger over his mouth as he opened the door to Austin's room and Kim smiled. He had one of her old teddy bears in a death grip, but was otherwise sleeping peacefully. In the next room, Jessie slept soundly with her arm lying on a pillow. She looked so at peace and Tommy could tell that Kim was grateful. "I wish they were yours."

"So do I," Tommy said as Kim looked up at him. She had not meant to verbalize her thought, but obviously she had and the look on Tommy's face let her know that it was all right, although she felt the alarm race right through her. She could not admit that she still cared for him, if she did that, then things might get complicated and she wanted him to be able to have the life that he had dreamed of and she doubted that still included her and her baggage. "It's okay, I can't help but wonder sometimes what would have been."

"How are you and Hayley doing?" Kim asked, changing the subject, as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. "Tommy it's time that you settle down and have a family."

"I know, but I'm not ready," Tommy said as Kim stared over at him. "I never got over you, although there were times that I wanted to, I just haven't been able to. I think Hayley knows it, but we'll see, things may change."

"Yeah, they may," Kim said as they walked back downstairs and she looked over at him as he quietly followed behind her. "Tommy, I don't want to jerk them around."

"I know," Tommy said as Kim looked back at him. She saw a type of understanding in his eyes that made her insides squirm. He wanted to be with her, he desperately wanted that, but he knew that she would do what any mother would and that was watch out for her kids. "I understand, we both have different lives now and you have to decide what's best for them, not what is best for you."

"Thanks," Kim said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she closed her eyes to fight the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him. It was the first time in months that any man had given her that sort of gesture and she knew that Tommy meant it in a friendly way, but she was deprived of a good man and that was what Tommy was. She just couldn't believe that she had seen something good in Jeremy at one time.

"I'll send you back now," Tommy said as her eyes snapped open and she let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of weeks," Kim said as he watched her disappear in a ray of sparkles. He then went back up to his kitchen and closed and locked the hatch. He knew that he needed to get to sleep, but right now he just couldn't. He knew that he was falling for her again and the fact that they both admitted how much they wished the kids that were sleeping upstairs were his, not Jeremy's scared him. He was already getting too attached and he knew that someone was going to get hurt in the end.

"Tommy, I had an accident," Austin said as he walked downstairs and Tommy could see the problem and he stood up and scooped the boy up to carry him back upstairs. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happens," Tommy said as he dug through his suitcase and pulled out a pair of underwear and another pair of pajama bottoms before he helped Austin change and then stripped the bed. He knew it would take the rest of the night to dry and then carried Austin into his room and put him in his bed. "I'll be back up in a minute."

"Okay," Austin said as he crawled under the covers and attempted to go back to sleep. When Tommy came back up, the boy was still wide awake and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Go back to sleep buddy, it's all right," Tommy said as Austin just shook his head no.

"You're going to whip me aren't you?" Austin asked as Tommy shook his head no. "But I wet the bed."

"It happens," Tommy said with a shrug as Austin still gave him a wary look before Tommy crawled into bed as well.

"You're sleeping here too?" Austin asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. "Daddy never let us sleep with him, he always made me go back to my bed."

"Well, your bed is wet and this one is dry, so we're going to sleep here," Tommy said as Austin gave him a hug and Tommy hugged him back before closing his eyes. He had not thought that a six year old and a three year old could take this much out of him, but they had. He barely felt Austin lay his head on his shoulder before he, himself, managed to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tommy, wake up!" Austin yelled as he jumped up and down on the bed and Tommy let out a groan. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew that a three year old was jumping up and down on his bed and he doubted he would stop until he did what he was asking.

"I'm up," Tommy muttered as he rolled over and went back to sleep before he felt the small boy jump on his back and he let out a sigh. He then grabbed his leg and pulled him over before giving him a noogie. "Let's go wake up your sister."

"Okay," Austin said as he jumped out of bed and Tommy looked over to see exactly what time it was and saw that the clock read 6 o'clock. He guessed he was lucky, considering the three hour time difference, but he still was not taking this well. He was used to sleeping in until about ten on Saturday. "Wake up Jessie!"

"Austin, it's too early," Jessie groaned as Tommy stood in the doorway and looked over at Jessie who was just now sitting up as Austin pounced on her. "Austin!!"

"Hey buddy, get off her," Tommy said as he picked the boy up and then sat down on the bed. Jessie's hair was sticking out in all directions and he was glad that it was long enough for him to just put it in a ponytail. "What do the two of you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Austin yelled as Tommy looked over at Jessie and she did not look too happy with that.

"What about you?" Tommy asked as Jessie just stared at him. Her dad always let Austin have what he wanted and there was usually no chance that she would get what she wanted.

"Blueberry Muffins," Jessie said as Tommy nodded and then nodded for the two of them to follow him.

"How about blueberry pancakes?" Tommy asked as Jessie looked up at him and nodded that that would be all right. "I don't know what time the cartoons come on, but you can try to find them."

"Power Rangers!" Austin yelled as Tommy just shook his head. If only the little boy knew what his mother had been when she was younger, he might not be so excited about the television show, it honestly made Tommy laugh when he watched it. The rangers that portrayed them on the show were nothing like them in reality. Every now and then they might get a name right for an actual ranger, but it was rarely the right team with the right color. The closest that they had come to actually getting it right was the red Turbo Ranger was named Tommy, but he did not resemble the Tommy that had been that ranger for a very short time in real life.

"You wanna help?" Tommy asked as Jessie nodded her head yes and he lifted her up and sat her on the counter.

"You're a good daddy, Tommy," Jessie said as Tommy stared over at her and she reached over and gave him hug. "Mama was right about you."

"Go ahead and crack the eggs," Tommy said as he walked over to the sink and wiped his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He knew he was in deep trouble and it was only the second day that they had been there with him, he didn't know how he would last two weeks.

"Tommy, come here!" Austin yelled as Tommy looked over at Jessie who just smiled and then Tommy went into the other room. "Is that Mama?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he took the picture from his hands and could only stare at it. It had been a long time since he had really looked at it. They had been so much in love back then and he was not sure what to think about right now.

"Why aren't there more pictures?" Austin asked as Tommy just shook his head. He had walked in to that one, he just hoped that the boy would buy his lie.

"I haven't seen your mama in a long time," Tommy said as Austin looked at him and then turned back to the television, which allowed Tommy to go back into the kitchen and 'help' Jessie make breakfast.

"Foods ready!" Jessie yelled as Austin jumped up from the floor and ran into the kitchen.

"When are we going to the park?" Austin asked as Tommy looked up at the clock and saw that it was only seven o'clock.

"About 8:30," Tommy said as Austin gave him a confused look.

"How long is that?" Austin asked as Jessie looked over at him.

"Long enough for you to watch power rangers again," Jessie said as Austin smiled and then dug into his food even more. "We go by Power Rangers time on Saturday."

"Oh," Tommy said as Jessie just smiled at him and attempted to cut her pancakes with one hand, but then looked over at Tommy, who just took her fork and knife and then cut her food up for her. As the kids ate he sat there and silently ate his own food. There was something inside of him that was changing and although he was sure that the kids would find out what had happened last night, he did not want to tell them. He didn't feel that they needed anymore stress added to them.

* * *

"Tommy, I need help," Jessie said an hour later as she tried to put on her t-shirt, but was not able to manage it. He had already dressed Austin and he was sitting in front of the television again.

"How do you want your hair?" Tommy asked as Jessie stared back at him.

"You can't do hair, you're a boy," Jessie said as Tommy placed his hands on his hips and then picked her up and sat her down in front of him. He still remembered how to French braid and had her hair pulled back in no time. Sure it was a little bit sloppy, but he had been out of practice for about six years.

"How do you like that?" Tommy asked as he passed her a mirror and she gave him a wary look.

"Why do you know how to do hair?" Jessie asked as Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"I used to have long hair and I had to learn how to do my own," Tommy said as Jessie gave him a look that clearly said she did not believe him. "Okay, let me find a picture."

"Wow," Jessie said as she looked at the picture and then up at Tommy. "Your hair was longer than Mama's."  
"Yeah, come on, we better get going," Tommy said as Jessie slid off the bed and ran downstairs as Tommy put the picture back in his room.

"Can we go now?" Austin asked as he jumped up and Tommy nodded, as he walked over to the table and grabbed his keys and his wallet before ushering them out the door and locking up.

* * *

"Tommy, I'm scared," Jessie whispered as she looked around at all of the kids. Austin had already run over to the jungle gym and was climbing up into the slide. Jessie, however, was clinging to Tommy's side. He could not help but scan for a group of little girls and quickly found them playing over by the swing set.

"Come on," Tommy said pulling her along and they walked up to the group of little girls, who stared up at him with wide eyes. "Hey, this is Jessie, can she play with you?"

"Yeah, come on," a little red headed girl said as Jessie looked up at him and he gently pushed her towards them and she hesitantly watched him as he walked over to a bench and sat down. He could see Austin playing on the jungle gym and Jessie playing with the little girls.

"You're good with them," a woman said as she walked over and sat down next to him. "It's rare to see a single father."

"I'm not their father, I'm just doing a favor for a friend," Tommy said as the lady looked over at him.

"I'm Sarah Thomas," Sarah said extending a hand and Tommy shook it.

"Tommy Oliver," Tommy said as Sarah smiled. "Which are yours?"

"The little red head, Abby and that little terror, Cason," Sarah said as Tommy smiled. It was funny to him that both of his 'children' were playing with her children. "You're not their father?"

"It's not that I don't wish I was," Tommy said as Sarah gave him a suspicious glance. "I dated their mother back in high school and we had a rough break up…"

"And you are taking care of her kids?" Sarah asked as Tommy gave her a rather guilty look. "You have to explain that one."

"Her husband broke Jessie's arm and she had had enough. She had already filed for divorce, but she had to get them out. I don't think Austin understands it, but Jessie does to a point," Tommy said as Sarah barely nodded. "I guess I never really got over her."

"I'd say," Sarah said as Tommy barely nodded. "Now are you going to do anything about that?"

"Who knows, I'm kinda in a relationship, but I even think she knows that it might not last very long," Tommy said as Sarah nodded and watched as the two little boys ran by them. "He a bundle of energy too?"

"Yeah, what gave that away?" Sarah asked as Tommy chuckled.

"The fact that Austin is able to keep up with him," Tommy said as Sarah nodded.

"You know you'll miss them once she takes them back," Sarah said as Tommy nodded. He had already come to that conclusion, but he just didn't want to have to deal with it if he could help it. "There is a way to prevent that."  
"I know, but I don't know if I can put them through that if the two of us decide that it's not going to work," Tommy said as Sarah looked over at him.

"She is letting you take care of her children, I honestly doubt that she would have problems with you actually becoming their father," Sarah said pointedly as Abby ran over to her with Jessie only a few feet behind her.

"Can Jessie spend the night Mama?" Abby asked as Sarah looked over at Tommy, who was still slightly astonished that the kids would even ask so soon, but he forgot how easy it was for kids to trust people, even kids that had been hurt. "She's the same age as me and she has the same favorite color and…."

"Depends on what he says," Sarah said as Tommy closed his eyes and then nodded his head yes. He couldn't bare the idea of her feeling that she couldn't have real friends anymore. "Well, that's settled, go on and play and we'll talk."

"I guess I need your phone number," Tommy said as Sarah laughed.

"I'm a teacher at the elementary school, fourth grade, she'll be fine Mr. Oliver," Sarah said as Tommy shook his head.

"I'm a teacher at the high school, science," Tommy said as Sarah did a double take. She couldn't really see him as a teacher. "Yeah, I know, that's what all my friends did when I told them I was going to be a teacher. They fully expected me to open a dojo and then teach kids karate for the rest of my life."

"And why didn't you do that?" Sarah asked as Tommy looked over to where Austin and Cason were playing on the merry-go-round. "Another her question?"

"Yeah, I just haven't really enjoyed karate nearly as much since she left and then when we broke up, I threw myself into it and I guess I just kinda got worn out. I have my fifth degree black belt, but I haven't seen a reason to start working on my sixth, although I'm sure I could get it in a few years," Tommy said as she just stared at him.

"You are a man full of mysteries," Sarah said as Tommy just shrugged. If she only knew who she was saying this to, she might not have said it in the first place. "So where will I be picking this little girl up?"

"I can bring her to your house, it's really not a problem," Tommy said as Sarah looked over at him. "My house is a little bit hard to find, if you don't know what you're looking for and I really don't want for you to get lost."

"Okay, I live at 455 East Norfolk," Sarah said as Tommy thought of the area and then nodded his head that he knew about where it was. "It's the only brick house on the block and the kids are usually running around out front with my husband."

"Okay, what time?" Tommy asked as Sarah thought about it.

"I guess that depends on when we leave the park. I've got to go get Cason some new shoes and Abby needs a new dress. I think four o'clock this afternoon would be a safe bet," Sarah said as Tommy nodded. "Now, phone numbers: mine is 555-4132 and yours?"

"555-2869, but give me a second, I have a really bad memory sometimes," Tommy said as he pulled out his cell phone and started punching in her number. "Okay, you said 555…"

"4132," Sarah said as Tommy nodded. "Any time I need to have her home tomorrow?"

"No, do you go to church on Sunday?" Tommy asked as Sarah nodded her head yes. "Which one?"

"The one on Pine Street with the big steeple," Sarah said as Tommy just shook his head. "What?"

"That's where I go," Tommy said as Sarah just stared at him. "I knew the kids looked familiar, but I just couldn't place them."

"Tommy!" Austin whined as Tommy looked back at him and saw him hanging upside down on the monkey bars and couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten like that. "I can't get down."

"Hold on," Tommy said as he walked over and pulled the boy down from the monkey bars. "How did you get up there?"

"Like this," Austin said as he shimmied up the side pole and then pulled himself on top of the monkey bars.

"How about we don't do that anymore," Tommy said as Austin nodded and then ran after Cason.

"Nice little handful, ain't he?" Sarah asked with a laugh as Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "They get better, Abby was a lot like that when she was four."  
"He's three," Tommy said as Sarah just looked at him. "I guess he's a little bit big for a three year old?"

"Yeah and Jessie is a little bit small for a six year old," Sarah said as Tommy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"If you knew her mom, you wouldn't be saying that she was little," Tommy said as Sarah nodded that that might be true. She could tell that Tommy was already in love with these kids and although she thought he might work to fix things with their mom, she knew that their mom was going to have to work as well.


	7. Chapter 7

In the second week of the custody dispute, Kim was feeling as if she was ready to kill her ex-husband. Somehow his lawyer made it seem that Jeremy was more than willing to go into some sort of clinic to help him with his anger management. Kim knew he wouldn't and the judge agreed, but they were still having to fight for the kids. The judge continuously said that he did not have enough evidence to allow sole custody, which Kim was desperate for. She knew that Jessie would get hurt again if Jeremy was allowed to see them and she couldn't let that happen.

"Your honor, there is no way that you can grant this man partial custody of these children. You have seen the evidence of abuse towards the mother and the little girl. He attempted to kill one of Mrs. Wallace's friends. He is a danger to his wife and his children," Justin Barker objected as the judge announced that he was granting partial custody to Jeremy.

"Mr. Barker, I can and I will do this. You can appeal, but I see nothing that says that he will harm the children again, now where are they exactly?" the honorable George Patterson asked as he looked over at Mrs. Wallace who let out a sigh.

"They are in California with a good friend of mine, the friend that he happened to threaten to kill. I'm moving out there as soon as the divorce is settled and the house is sold," Kim said, calmly, as Mr. Patterson nodded.

"Well, I would suggest that they be brought back here until then. You will allow your ex-husband to see them every other weekend starting at 6 o'clock on Friday night and ending at 6 o'clock Sunday night. If your appeal works, then you shall be able to move them to California with yourself, but until then they will be within a thirty minute drive of their father," Judge Patterson said as Kim stared at him in shock.

"Sir, he is not allowed within five hundred feet of the children or Mrs. Wallace according to this restraining order, which was issued two weeks ago," Justin said as he passed the order to the judge.

"I believe that one instance is not enough to condemn this man from ever seeing his children again, the restraining order is now overturned," Judge Patterson said as Kim's eyes widened and she jumped up from her chair as Justin grabbed her arm and tried to get her to sit down.

"What about everything that has happened to me? You think he won't do anything to them? You really think that son of a bitch will keep his hands off of them?" Kim yelled as Judge Patterson was hit by the verbal onslaught and could not help but shudder.

"Mrs. Wallace, it is regrettable, but besides the one instance he has never touched your children," Judge Patterson said as Kim was finally pulled back down into her chair and she just covered her face with her hands. "Now this is my ruling. Partial Custody will be granted under the terms that I have outlined. If Mr. Wallace or Mrs. Wallace break any of the agreements, then the custody will be given in full to the other parent."

"We'll appeal it Kim," Justin said as she just shook her head.

"I promised that I would protect them," Kim said as she just shook her head. "I guess I need to call Tommy; he's not going to like this."

"You do what you have to do with them and I'm going to start the appeal process, I promise, we'll fix this," Justin said as Kim nodded and then stood up and walked out of the courtroom. She had not even made it to the front doors before she had out her phone and was punching in Tommy's number.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked as he walked around Wal-Mart with Jessie and Austin. They were only a few feet ahead of him and he was trying to hurry through his shopping since Abby was coming over tonight.

"They've granted him partial custody," Kim said as Tommy stared over at the phone as he stopped in the middle of the freezer aisle and Jessie just happened to look back at him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Jessie asked as Tommy covered his face and then started walking and collecting groceries again.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked as Jessie just stared up at him, she could tell that something bad had happened.

"Appeal, what else can I do? And Tommy, I have to bring them back to Maryland until the appeal goes through, if it goes through," Kim said as Tommy just shook his head. He felt like he had been hit in the gut with a brick and he was only getting worse by the second.

"I'm at Wal-Mart with the kids, can I call you back later?" Tommy asked as Kim knew that what Tommy wished to say he wouldn't say in front of the kids.

"Yeah, don't tell them yet Tommy, I've got to buy tickets for them to come back home and that will probably give you a couple more days with them," Kim said as Tommy nodded and then hung up without saying good-bye. The ideas that were going through his mind would only get him in trouble, but he had no choice about it really.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jessie asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" Austin yelled as he ran up to Tommy and Tommy stared down at him. Sure, the kids had both treated him like he was their father, but he wasn't and this was the first time that either of them had called him dad.

"What did you find?" Tommy asked as he squatted down and saw the little boy holding onto a Power Rangers figurine.

"Can I have it?" Austin asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and then placed it in the cart.

"Come on, let's get going," Tommy said as both of the children followed after him and he quickly checked them out.

"Jessie, Abby, Austin, why don't you go play in the living room?" Tommy suggested as he picked up the phone and dialed a number that he now knew by heart. "Kim…"

"Hey," Kim said as she stared at the paperwork in front of her and could not help but sigh. It was enough to make anyone crazy and she just couldn't understand why the judge would not give her full custody. After everything that Jeremy had done to her and to Jessie, he somehow thought that this man was going to take care of his children when he was threatened with jail time if he didn't?

"How are you?" Tommy asked as Kim looked down at the half finished bottle of beer and then back at the phone.

"Working on appeal paperwork, drinking a beer, trying to get all of this to go away. Where did things go so wrong, Tommy?" Kim asked as he began depositing the groceries. He'd start on supper after that, when his mind was a little bit clearer.

"I don't know Kim, I don't want to see them go," Tommy said as he just shook his head. "Austin called me Daddy today, Kim I don't know if I can do this."  
"He called you Daddy?" Kim asked as she almost felt Tommy nod his head yes. "Tommy, I never meant for them…"

"I didn't expect to become so attached myself," Tommy said as he sat down at the kitchen table and covered his eyes as he began to cry. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Adopt them," Kim said, half-jokingly as Tommy sat up a little straighter.

"You know I would," Tommy said as Kim nodded. "Kim, what if I come back with them?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as Tommy took in a deep breath.

"What if I come back and testify in the trial?" Tommy asked as Kim still did not seem to follow. "If I come with them, they'll be safe, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"I know and I really appreciate the offer, but I don't see how it will help and you've got a job and Hayley. You have a life that is separate from this and you should be able to live it," Kim said as he just shook his head. "Tommy, I need to know that there is still someone I can turn to if things get bad again, if you come here, there will be no where for them to go."

"Don't feed me that crap Kimberly," Tommy said as he stood up and walked over to the freezer and pulled out a pepperoni pizza. "These kids can't go through this again. Jessie finally has friends and Austin is a happy little boy, that doesn't have to worry about anything. Sending them back…"

"I know and we tried to make the judge see that, but he wouldn't. I promise that I'm going to work on it and that I'll bring them back out to California as soon as I can," Kim said as Tommy slammed his fist down on the table and Kim could not help but jump.

"That's not good enough, you know what is going to happen," Tommy said as Jessie peaked her head in to see that Tommy looked furious. She was scared of what he would do, but when he looked up and saw her, his face changed and she could tell that he was not going to hurt her or Austin. He was just mad.

"You're right, but Tommy if you keep them, they'll press charges against you and I can't have that happen. Look, I found a flight back on Wednesday and I've bought the tickets. I'll send you the confirmation numbers. Please understand that I don't have another choice," Kim said as the tears leaked out and he hung his head.

"I understand Kim, Jessie has a friend over tonight, so let me go save them from Austin, all right?" Tommy asked as Kim closed her eyes. She could tell that Tommy was going to talk to her about this again later and she was sure it was going to be face to face, probably on Monday if he had it his way.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Kim said as she hung up and Tommy placed the phone back on the wall and walked into the living room where Austin was running after the screaming girls.

"Austin…come here buddy," Tommy said as Austin stopped running after them and ran over to him.

"What Daddy?" Austin asked as Tommy picked him up and carried him into the kitchen with him where he sat him down at the kitchen table and then went and grabbed a coloring book from a drawer that now held crayons, scissors, and paint. "I can color?"

"Yeah, just keep it on the paper," Tommy said as Austin smiled and then grabbed the crayons and began searching for the right color as Tommy looked back into the living room where Abby and Jessie were now playing with a couple of Barbies. He felt a sadness settle upon him, knowing that this was the last weekend that he would do this with them. He could not imagine telling them that he was sending them back to Maryland and that they were going to have to live with their real father again. But he knew he would do it, even if it killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you going to do Tommy?" Hayley asked later on that night when she arrived at his home. She was surprised that he called her, but she could tell that he needed a friend and after hearing the story that she had just heard, she understood why. He felt conflicted about whether or not he should do what was right for the kids or what Kimberly had asked him to do. He knew that she did not want to cause a scene, but the kids needed him and now he needed them as well. He loved them like they were his own and he couldn't let them go back to that life, no matter what Kim said to him.

"I don't know, killing the man is out of the question, sadly," Tommy said as Hayley looked over at him in surprise. She knew that Tommy had a bit of a bad side when someone was stupid enough to press certain buttons and obviously this man had. She had just never thought that he would go that far, but obviously he had considered this for awhile. It seemed to her that if he could get away with it, then he would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Please tell me you really aren't thinking about that," Hayley said as Tommy looked over at her and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Tommy…"

"If there was a way to make it look accidental, I would have killed the bastard by now. Sadly, I can't think of anything that couldn't be traced back to me," Tommy said as Hayley just stared at him. She had never heard Tommy talk like this before, even when he was completely trashed, which only happened about once a year, from what she could tell. "There are things about my past that you don't even know about Hayley."

"Like what?" Hayley asked as he looked down at the floor. He might as well tell her now that he had opened up that gaping hole, he just hoped that she would not go off and tell the rest of the world.

"Like the fact that I was a Power Ranger for almost five years," Tommy said as Hayley looked over at him and could tell he was not joking. Tommy would not joke around about something like that, as he knew that she was likely to believe him. There had to be an explanation for his disappearances and hero like protection of his friends. "So were Kim and Jason and Trini and most of my best friends. The evil we fought was a little bit different, but this man needs someone to teach him."

"I completely agree, but Tommy, she wants you to be here for the kids, not in some jail because you got mad at their father and finally lost it," Hayley said as Tommy nodded. "Trust me when I say that you will always be a part of these kids' lives."

"How are you so sure?" Tommy asked as Hayley looked over at him and then let out a sigh.

"Because one day you will be their father, the man that they call daddy, who helps Austin learn how to do karate and gives Jessie away at her wedding. You are the man that will do all of that," Hayley said as Tommy stared over at her. He had not thought that she would be the one to do the breaking up, but obviously she thought otherwise. She thought it best to put it all out there, right now, so that he could go on with his life and do what was needed. "I will never be your wife Tommy, as much as I have dreamed of it, it will never happen. The woman that you will marry is the mother of those children."

"Hayley…" Tommy started as she held both of his hands within her own.

"I came to terms with this a long time ago, Tommy…I was just waiting for you to realize it as well…you have got to do whatever is within your powers to watch after those children, because you know just as well as I do how much you care for them," Hayley said as he looked down at her and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Now, are you going to go with them?"

"Kim asked me not to," Tommy said as Hayley nodded.

"Are you going to do what she asked?" Hayley asked as Tommy shook his head no.

"She's sent me the confirmation and itinerary for the kids. I've already a bought a ticket to go with them," Tommy said as Hayley smiled. "Principal Harris was pretty understanding of the situation and basically told me to take the time I needed. I guess the kids have had an effect on him too."

"Well, I think your mind is made up Tommy, now you just have to do what needs to be done," Hayley said as he held her in a tight embrace and could not help but pray that this would work out.

* * *

"Let's find your mama," Tommy said as he stepped off the plane in Maryland with Jessie and Austin on Wednesday evening. He had the feeling that Kimberly was not going to be happy with him, but he had had to do this. If he hadn't, he would not have been able to live with himself.

"There she is!" Jessie yelled as she bolted from Tommy's side and ran towards Kim as Tommy picked Austin up and jogged after the little girl. He had yet to spot Kimberly, but he was sure that she would kill him if he lost her daughter.

"Hey baby," Kim said as she squatted down and let the little girl give her a bear hug. "Where's your brother?"

"With Daddy," Jessie said as Kim stood up and started scanning the airport for Jeremy, but did not see him anywhere.

"Where did they go?" Kim asked squatting back down as Tommy crept up behind Kim and placed his finger over his mouth.

"He's right behind you," Jessie said as Kim jumped up, prepared to yell at Jeremy, but stopped as she saw Tommy smiling down at her as Austin jumped from his arms to Kim's.

"I didn't tell them to call me Dad," Tommy whispered in Kim's ear as he gave her a hug and she just stared up at him. She had been sure that he was not going to come, that he was just going to leave all of this alone and let her handle it. "Come on, we need to get their stuff."

"I can't believe you're here," Kim said as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

"Me and Hayley talked about what my options were and it was either I come out here or I go crazy at home, so I decided to come with them," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. Tommy never failed to surprise her, but this was too much. He had a job, another life in California, one that did not include children and a crazy ex-spouse. "All I ask is for the couch, Kim."

"No, you can have my bed," Kim said as Tommy just shook his head.

"I have a reason to ask for the couch," Tommy said as Kim could only stare at him. "We'll talk later. We need to get them to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yeah," Kim said as Austin had settled his head on her shoulder and was already starting to nod off.

"There they are!" Jeremy yelled as he charged after the four of them and Kim turned at the sound of his voice.

"Go with Daddy," Kim whispered to Austin as she passed him off to Tommy who held the little boy against him and Jessie reached up and clutched to his waistband as she hid behind him.

"Give me my kids, now!" Jeremy roared as Kim glared up at him as his lawyer ran up behind him and gave Kim an apologetic look. Justin had been standing towards the exit, just in case anything happened and saw the commotion as Tommy reached out and put a hand on Kim's shoulder to keep her from slapping Jeremy.

"It is not Friday at 6 o'clock Jeremy," Kim said as he smacked her and Jessie let out a shriek as Kim hit the ground and Tommy glared at the man as the airport security ran up to restrain Jeremy.

"Mama?" Jessie asked as she squatted down next to Kim who barely opened her eyes.

"Stay with Tommy," Kim managed as Tommy squatted down next to her and Jessie threw her arms around him.

"Don't worry, I have them Kim," Tommy said as he gently brushed her hair out of her face just in time for Jeremy to kick her in the ribs and Tommy then handed Austin over to Justin, who took the boy in surprise.

"Jeremy, I will put you in the hospital this time if you don't quit," Tommy said as he pushed back the sleeves on his long sleeve shirt and Jeremy just laughed as he kicked Kimberly again and Tommy had him pinned to the nearest wall by the neck before the security guards even knew what had happened. They were all slightly afraid to get in front of Jeremy, but obviously this man was not.

"Tommy let him go," Kim said as she looked up at him and he loosened his grip on Jeremy's neck as Jeremy gasped for breath as he landed back on the ground and Tommy just shook his head, trying to figure out what he had done.

"Daddy," Jessie cried as Jeremy looked up fully expecting her to run over and hug him, but she headed for Tommy instead as she wrapped both of her arms around him as high up as she could reach and he then reached down and picked her up.

"It's okay," Tommy whispered as he stroked her back and she cried on his shoulder. Jeremy couldn't take this type of betrayal and football tackled Tommy to the ground, causing Jessie to be crushed under the two of them. Tommy had sense of mind enough to let her go and roll the two of them off of her, but he knew that this had to have hurt her, she was still in a sling from what Jeremy had done the last time that he had hit her.

"Someone do something," Justin said as the security guards all shook their heads no as they watched Tommy flip Jeremy off of him and he landed on his back several feet away. Tommy was only interested in dispatching of Jeremy long enough to know that Jessie was all right. She was sitting next to Kim who had just managed to sit up. Austin was clutching to Justin and the other lawyer just stood there in horrific awe. He could not believe that he had fought for a client so hard and to see that this was the way that he treated his family.

"You okay?" Tommy asked squatting down in front of Kim and she barely nodded her head yes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take us home," Kim said as Jeremy again stood up and started towards Tommy, who stood up and turned to face him.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" Austin yelled as he managed to scramble out of Justin's arms and he stood between Jeremy and Tommy, glaring up at Jeremy. Jeremy started his arm backwards to hit him, but Judge Patterson caught it, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"You know Mr. Wallace, I was going to give you a chance with these children, but I think I have changed my mind. Both of you will meet me in courtroom 30 Friday morning at 8 o'clock sharp. You are not to go within 1000 feet of those children and their mother until then, if you do I think you might wind up in a very shallow grave," Judge Patterson said looking over at Tommy, who was still livid. He had just happened to be leaving for a day long trip to New York when he noticed the commotion. He could not believe what he was seeing and the more he watched, the more he knew exactly how wrong he had been to even think of giving the man partial custody. "Now, I trust that you fine men can remove him from the premises."

"Certainly," one of the security guards said snapping to life as he grabbed the man and began dragging him outside.

"This is not the end of it Tommy!" Jeremy yelled as Tommy looked over at him and took in a calming breath.

"No it's not," Tommy said as he glared over at the man as he was forcibly removed from the facility.

"Are you all right Mrs. Wallace?" Judge Patterson asked as Tommy finally snapped out of his daze and looked back over at Kim, whom he could tell was struggling to stay upright.

"I'll be fine once I get home," Kim said as she looked up at Tommy and smiled at him.

"I think I owe you a handshake," Judge Patterson said as he shook Tommy's hand. "You are the man that has been caring for the children?"

"No, he's my daddy, he hasn't been carrying us," Austin said before Tommy could get anything out and Judge Patterson gave him a confused look.

"Did I just have the wrong man drug out of an airport?" Judge Patterson asked as Tommy shook his head no.

"They started calling me dad at the end of last week," Tommy said as Judge Patterson nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, I suggest that you make that a fact as soon as you can sir. They are going to need a father," Judge Patterson said as he turned to leave and Tommy just stood there in a daze.

"Tommy, can I get the kids and you take Kim?" Justin asked as Tommy looked over at him.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked as he reached down for Kim and picked her up.

"My lawyer," Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"How much luggage do you have?" Earl Miller asked as he walked over to them.

"They have a couple of little bags and I just have my carry on," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him. "I didn't plan on having to stay more than a couple of days."

"You knew he would react like that?" Justin asked as Tommy shook his head no and Earl gathered up the bags as Tommy pointed them out. "You can get them home?"

"Yeah, thanks for all the help," Tommy said as he placed Kim in the passenger's side seat and Jessie in the back before putting Austin in his booster seat.

"Tommy?" Jessie asked as Tommy looked back at her and she looked extremely sad. "Does this mean you can't be our daddy anymore?"

"No it means he will get to be your daddy forever," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her and she gently squeezed his hand as he pulled out of the parking space and listened to Kim's feeble directions that finally led them to her home, where he took all three of them inside and had them in bed in less than five minutes. It had been a long day on all of them and although he needed to sleep, there were a couple of things that he needed to do first.


	9. Chapter 9

_Six Months Later_

Kimberly, Austin, and Jessie moved in with Tommy a month after the encounter at the airport, as it became known amongst their friends. Jessie was enjoying first grade and Austin was enjoying the daycare in town that Tommy had found while Kimberly settled things in Maryland. Aside from one drunken phone call from Jeremy, he had left them alone, after being threatened with jail time as well as bodily harm from Tommy (which happened to be off the record). There, however, was one thing that hadn't been done yet and everyone was waiting for the day when Tommy would finally get the nerve to ask Kimberly for the one thing that he desperately needed.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Austin yelled as Kim walked in the front door and Kim smiled down at him as he held up a box for her to open. "It's from Daddy."

"Okay," Kim said as she placed her purse on the counter and opened the box to find a smaller one and she continued this for a couple of minutes, as she continued finding smaller boxes. The last box was tiny and she could not help but wonder if there was anything inside of it. As she opened it a piece of paper fell out and revealed a pear shaped diamond ring, which caused Kim's mouth to drop open. Austin just smiled up at her as she looked around and saw Jessie standing next to him and Tommy standing behind the two of them. "Tommy…"

"Sorry it took so long," Tommy said as she threw her arms around him and he then smiled down at her. "Will you marry me, Kimberly Ann Hart?"

"Yes…yes I will," Kim said as she kissed him and the kids began making gagging noises after a few moments. "How will the two of you like it if Tommy really becomes your Daddy?"

"Really?" Jessie asked as her eyes lit up and she tried to hug the both of them, but her arms couldn't quite reach around. "When will I get a little sister?"

"Well, we have to get married first, but I'm sure that we can work on getting you a little sister," Tommy said as Kim smiled up at him and just clung to him. "Now, who wants birthday cake?"

"Me!" Austin yelled as he ran into the kitchen and they all quickly followed him, knowing that he would happily dig into the cake with his hands if they left him alone for too long. It was part of being a three year old after all.

"Tommy, thank you so much," Kim said as they stood outside on the back porch, alone, after putting the kids down to sleep. "I never thought this would happen, not after Jeremy."  
"I guess sometimes things happen that we don't understand," Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested against him. "When do you want to call the others to let them know?"  
"Give it a couple of days, I want to enjoy this while I can," Kim said as Tommy smiled and she spun around in his arms. "Do you know what I thought the night that I called you?"  
"No," Tommy said as Kim just looked up at him. "I'm no good at guessing games, you might as well tell me."  
"I was thinking that this might be the only way that they would be able to have a life without worries, a life that Jeremy couldn't ruin. I never even thought about sending them to anyone else, because I knew that they would treat it as a burden. You took them in like they were your own and I will be forever indebted to you for that," Kim said as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, I love you more than I ever realized."

"Kim, you never have to thank me for doing that, because it showed me what I was missing in my life and it showed me that I was foolish to think that I would ever be able to live without you. Besides, you can always come to me for anything," Tommy said as she just shook her head.

"It seemed like the only times that I came to you, something bad had happened," Kim said as he just shook his head.

"Good or bad, it doesn't matter you are mine now and the little munchkins will soon be mine as well," Tommy said as he leaned down to give her a kiss. "We better get to bed ourselves. I've got a long day tomorrow."

"So do I, but I think we can have a little bit of fun first," Kim said as she gave him a mischievous smile and he just shook his head that he couldn't. "Tommy…"

"This weekend, I promise," Tommy said as she pouted up at him and he kissed her one more time. "I have to get some sleep tonight, otherwise I'd agree. Plus, I want to have something to look forward to on our wedding night."

"Yeah," Kim said sarcastically as she walked inside ahead of him. She could not believe her luck. Six months ago she had been sure that she was in for a long custody dispute and that Tommy would never want to see her again, but that was where she was wrong. He cared for her more than anyone else in the world and he loved her in a way that only he could. He loved her children, he took care of them like his own, and above all he loved her and that was something that she had forgotten that a man could feel for her after the past eight years. But he had found that place in her and brought her back from what had been a fate that she had never imagined having.


End file.
